J'te dirais pas
by Xyrae
Summary: OS SPOILER TOME 6! Quand Severus retourne à Poudlard, il trouve une lettre lui étant adressée.


**Titre** : _J'te dirais pas_

**Auteur** : Xyra

**Spoilers** : SPOILER TOME 6 ! OS

WARNING ATTENTION WARNING

**Résumé **: Sévérus retourne à Poudlard pour un dernier adieu et découvre une lettre lui étant destinée.

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'Univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent comme tout le monde le sait à moi, euh non pardon à Mme J.K. Rowling bien sûr! (vive le copier-coller)

**Blabla :** Défi de Violette lancé en cours de maths je crois : écrire une fic OS ayant pour titre « j'te dirais pas ». Alors voilà pour toi, tu demandes tu as Bon d'accord c'est Snape mais en même temps, c'est à moi que tu demandes !

**Remerciement :** merci à ma Bêta-readeuse Violette qui corrige sans elle, dire que je serais obliger de travailler, heureusement qu'elle est là ! Pas merci à Kanzy pour avoir lu la fic avant même d'avoir lu le tome 6, bouh pas bien Enfin, voilà la version définitive sans rature, flèche et fautes d'orthographe (enfin j'espère)

Bonne lecture

**J'te dirais pas…**

Qu'il pleuve, neige ou vente, Poudlard restera toujours le lieu qu'il avait connu. Même avec la disparition de son directeur, Poudlard restait ce château à la fois magique et envoûtant. Un endroit rassurant où l'on se sent protégé. Néanmoins pour lui, cette protection n'existait plus, son protecteur n'était plus. Il franchit les grilles de l'école alors que le vent redoublait d'intensité comme s'il voulait l'empêcher d'entrer.

Sa visite en ces lieux dérangeait, pourtant il se devait de venir. Il ne se dirigea pas vers le château mais au contraire le contourna et resta à bonne distance. Enveloppé dans sa cape noire, il ne tenait pas à se faire repérer. Le soleil se levait à peine, les élèves avaient quitté le château il y avait plusieurs jours et les derniers occupants de l'école devaient tous être encore endormis. Il marcha d'un pas pressé en direction du lac et trouva rapidement ce pourquoi il était venu : le cimetière. Il passa les quelques tombes et arriva devant le marbre blanc qui constituait la dernière.

Il laissa tomber sa capuche en arrière laissant ses longs cheveux noirs danser avec le vent. Il regarda intensément la tombe de ses yeux anthracite mais ne prononça aucun mot. Pas besoin de parole pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait simplement besoin d'être là devant cette tombe, devant cet homme.

Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence seulement troublé par le mugissement du vent et alors qu'il allait partir, son regard fut attiré par une enveloppe glissée à l'intérieur d'une couronne de fleurs. Alors qu'il tira à lui la lettre, son visage ne traduisait pas la moindre émotion. Sur l'enveloppe, il lut : _SEVERUS_. Lentement, il ouvrit la lettre encore cachetée et commença à lire :

_J'te dirais pas que tu as mal agi. Les évènements, la guerre, tu n'y pouvais rien._

_J'te dirais pas que tu as mal choisi ton camp. C'était eux ou nous._

_J'te dirais pas que tu es un lâche. Tu t'es battu mais dans quel camp ?_

_J'te dirais pas que tu as fui. Parti sans un mot, sans une explication._

_J'te dirais pas que tu es un traître. Personne ne sait vraiment qui tu es._

_J'te dirais pas que je n'ai rien compris. Tu as toujours été un mystère pour moi._

_J'te dirais pas que j'aurais voulu t'avoir à mes côtés. Puis-je encore espérer ?_

_J'te dirais pas que tu m'as blessé. Tu nous as tous blessé._

_J'te dirais pas que tu as tué un ami. Ton ami, l'homme qui croyait le plus en toi _

_J'te dirais pas que tu as volé une vie. Echangée contre celle d'un enfant._

_J'te dirais pas que tu seras pardonné. Trop de mal, trop de souffrances, trop de mort. _

_Mais j'te le dis quand même…_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne ne savait ? Pourquoi personne ne comprenait ?

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux et vint mouiller la lettre qu'il tenait toujours entre ces mains. La signature de l'auteur s'en trouva tachée et c'est avec peine que l'on pouvait lire au bas du texte « _Lupin_ ». Cette larme fut la seule car il se refusait à pleurer. Il avait toujours été un être solitaire et c'est seul qu'il arriverait à ce sortir de cette délicate situation. Une fine pluie accompagnait désormais les réflexions de l'homme en noir. La lettre pendait mollement dans ses mains et le texte était devenu indéchiffrable. Il regardait le château à présent, se demandant si les occupants étaient toujours assoupis. Il ne devait plus traîner au risque de se faire prendre. Il regarda la lettre une dernière fois puis la froissa avant de la jeter à terre. Son regard se posa sur la tombe :

« Vous n'auriez jamais du me demander cela »

Il s'enveloppa dans sa cape, remit sa capuche sur ses cheveux déjà mouillés et quitta ce lieu si tranquille pour retrouver sa vie de traître, fuyard et assassin.

FIN

J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est court mais je pense avoir dit l'essentiel de ce que je voulais. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez (« c'est super génial, j'adore » suffira). Et pour toute fautes d'orthographe merci de vous plaindre à Violette


End file.
